Reunion of 2 destend
by aetwit
Summary: a strange man a insane digimon and a new world what will happen the insane? Rated: M for safty wait safty dosent have a m so now it will saftym! the story will go from 1st person to 3rd person on certin parts to make it easier to explain.
1. a new player

ya** this is my first story so i have no idea what i am doing pls R&R**

**anything is welcome**

**Terriormon:**this is the disclamer all the amuter owns is his character nothing else.

**disclamer: i own nothing exepet my oc that is all the rest belongs to the company!**

**me:**terriormon get out now.

**Terriormon:**why

**me:**im not playing a million question whit you and i dont have penutbutter. and your very cruel

**Terriormon:** its the truth

**me:** true but still cruel where's henry when you need him.

ugh just start the story.

* * *

The wind ripped though the 4 canyons surrounding a tower and the canyons seperated by a walkway all would seem like a normal tower if the walkways had a end insted they just stop nothing the only thing of intrest was a statue on one of the pathways jutting from one edge of the walkway the staue stood on a tower of rocks that were carved looking like a vemon on oneside a hawkmon then a armodilmon on the other 2 sides the statue sat on a smoothed area at the head of the 3 in the center it rose up and had a stand that was shaped like a triangle with 3 flags in it facing outword the front one had the crest of Courage the next one held the crest of Knowledge the next the crest of sincerity.

the most intersting thing of the statue was the creature looking at it one of the only few being's in this aera it looked as though it were a dragon but it had fur purpale fur and a strange diamond on its head it also had a bushy tail of purpale this was a digimon a manifestation of digital life form and among the only ones that could reach the aera its name was Dorumon.

Dorumon:[staring at the flags] pls let there souls pass on to peace. whit that done its time for me to head back [turning back and heading for the central tower]

upon reaching whit closer inspection it was more then just a tower of rock but there was a steel door and a button next to it that looked like a rock once dorumon pushed the button the door opend reveling a large room whit lights from machine all over jumping from each station was a cloaked man looking like the size of a teen of 14 maybe 15 running around the room punching buttons like a rabbit running on steroids huh thats the only way to discribe him

Dorumon:[bursting out laphing] wow you dont knowe how funny you look

the cloaked man: ow shut up you insane digimon and i donot look like a rabbit on steroids wow good thing i can read your mind.

Dorumon:cliff i told you to stop reading my mind.

cliff: but i like readying your mind its funny.[whit a visible grin from under the cloack] [now leaning on one of the machines]

Dorumon:[grunting in aggitation]it feels like im beeing violated.

cliff:dude i biomerge whit you and readying your mind makes you feel violated?

Dorumon:well its weird. [walking to a machine and readying some things in digicode]

cliff:things seem to be runing slowley but events could change! [staring at the digimon whit a look of graveness]

Dorumon:i knowe so you still want to go though whit your plan in the south quadrent?

cliff:doru when am i not shure besides after that i have 2 twins to unite.

Doru:i knowe its just what if she dosent take it to well?

cliff: knowing her ill leave the room whit less then 1 limbs.

[doru on the ground laphghing]just like last time ha ha ha ha.

cliff: shut up my arm is still sore after i re datitized it

doru:[still giggling] but it was funny to watch

cliff: shut up and get ready will be rounding them up in a day and then will bring them all back at once.

shoving back part of his cloak reviling his loosley coverd arms being a dark white whit scars from many things covering both his arms every few inches was another scar he wasint the strongest person from first glance youd be disived from as much as doru could remember he was strong in mind,power, and strength.

cliff:[looking at doru] you rember the plan? [to facepalm as doru shook his head no] dear god what am i going to do whit you!

ok while you hunt down the tamers digimon and dissipear before my brother sovregin azulongmon catches notice and while you do that im going to set up a plan on earth. can you do that whit out forgeting?

doru:[aggervatedly] yes now can you give me a idea where to look besides numbers that are rather difficult to understand

cliff:[bringing up a map on one of the computer whit multiple circles] ok once this prints off take it and then let the hunt begin. while you wait the first part of my plan goes into action. [whit a smirk that doru knowes all to well cliff dissipears from view]

doru: ow no well there goes any plans i might of had.

* * *

**Thats my first chapter man this is time consuming ill try to update often sorry if i cant and terriormon get out!**

**Terriormon: never and i found the peanutbutter [flying around the room whit the peanut butter in hand]**

**me: you will be the death of me and where is henry**

**Terriormon: i changed his calander thorwing him off a day so he thinks he's supposed to be on a date whit jeri today MUHAHAHAHA!**

**me: i hate you but that is wiked funny ha ha ha! **

**ow and sorry to all readers if this is short its suposed to be a start to a long story.**


	2. life for the tamers

**this is a work and progress and its about time you got here henry**

**me:**so how was your date

**terriormon:**how was it henry I bet it was nice

**henry:TERRIORMON**

**me:** don't kill him till I get the popcorn and terriormon do the Disclaimer before you die

**terriormon: **this is the **Disclaimer** and this amuter own's nothing

**me:** still hurtful

**terriormon:** still don't care now out the window [jumps out window]

**me:** it was on the first floor so ya he's not getting far

* * *

Takato: _I couldn't be happier it's a beautiful day no one to bother me and my goggles aren't on my head that could be bad if I didn't knowe were they were my name is Takato matsuki im nothing special brown hair crimson eyes blue hoodie and grey sweatpants it's not what I look like that makes me special it's what I do im the leader of the tamer's and were tamers of nothing because all are Digimon had to go back to the digiworld but doesn't mean im alone in fact I have the girl I love in my arm's although the only thing that is different is the fact my friend's have no idea we have dated for over a year we were getting ready to tell them and discussing when how happy I am I have my dream girl in my arms and were in love she makes me grin till my face pops or almost pops she would kill me if I said any of this that's my rika though beautiful and brutal from most people I hate it but from her I love it she's beautiful from her red hair her amethyst eyes her shirt with a full heart she wares the same thing every time we spend time alone only on a date is she different the only difference is she has my goggles on or the ones I got her that are the same amethyst color as her eyes we both keep are digivices on hand incase are digimon come back._

rika:takato you there [snapping her fingers in my face]

me:ya sorry love I was just think about everything we've done [looking down at her] all the fight's and battle's everything so long ago.

rika:you think they will come back?

me:of course. now guess what?

rika:[looking me in the eyes] what?

me:[pulling her down on top of me into some grass with her landing in my lap]I love you

rika:[hitting my arm playfully]I do two [kissing me on the lips]

me:[pulling her on to my body with her back in my stomach]its such a nice day.

rika: ya it is[snuggling into my arms as deep as she could]

me:I have noticed one important detail that has changed from the past.

rika: what?

me:you. [kissing her forehead]

rika:[blushing] you changed a bit my googlehead you use your brain before you speak.

me:[pulling her up more] I don't use it when im with you I use my heart.

rika:[blushes almost matching guilmon's red]

me: you knowe you would put guilmon to shame now

rika:ow shut up [trying to hide the color]_come on stop blushing_

me:it's rather cute [looking down at his brown watch] ill need to get going my shift starts at 3

rika:[pouting] but its only 2:30

me:if you want you can help me all were doing is rolling dough

rika:[happy] ok

me:let's get up and get moving I just hope my mom doesnt mind [watching rika get up while pulling out his phone and dyling his home number]

Dad:[answering the phone] hello

me:is it ok if rika help's me while i work

Dad: ya just as long as you aren't making out [laughing while hanging up the phone]

me: they said you could so wanna start heading that way [pulling rika close holding her waist]

rika: shure

* * *

half an hour later

takato and rika arrive at the Matsuki bakery which wasnt much of a different building then the one next door with a sign being the only distinction with takato guiding rika into the ally behind the building to the back door and unlocking it leading rika in with him still holding her by the waist

rika:[taking a big smell of the air] I love that smell

me:im just glad we don't have anything but bread or id go mad.

rika:[laughing] I bet you already can't handle your homework

Dad:[peeking out from the front end of the shop] I'd hurry and get to work your mom is having a bad day. also rika nice goggles [flashing a smirk then going back to work at the cash register]

rika: it was my google head's idea

me: ow really not what happened when you pulled them off my head on the...

rika:[cutting him off with a passionate kiss]ok let's get to rolling the bread.

having to pull takato into the kitchen because he was in a daze rika started looking around for an apron

me:[snapping out of my daze seeing rika looking around I reached into a cover and pulled out a blue and a pink apron]there right here and that was a dirty trick

rika:[putting on a puppy dog face] can't you ever forgive m...

takato leaned forward and kissed her so passionately it sent her into a daze he then proceeded to tie the pink apron around her and put the blue one on himself while walking to a cabinet and getting out the dough walking over and puting it down on the table in the center of the room takato walked over to rika who was just snapping out of her daze and pulled her so she was in-between him and the dough and had her back to him and took both her hands in his and untill she snapped out of her daze using her hands he rolled the dough.

rika:that was a dirty trick

me:I learn from the best [kissing her neck sending a shiver down her spine]

rika:[blushing deep red] so when do you want to tell them

me:[going to the other side of the table taking some more dough] maybe we should at the beach tomorrow that were going to meet up for the 2 year anniversary of the defeat of the D-reaper and the 1 year anniversary of us dating

rika: so I wonder what they will say once they find out we have dated for a year and no one has found out except are parents?

me:lets see Kenta and henry will be happy and ryo will just pass out and kazu will shout nonsense into the air about you being a demon. [making rika break out laughing at the mention of ryo passing out]

rika: I can already picture him slumped down in the sand with Kenta and henry pulling him out of it and kazu shouting his non sense into the air. [causing both of them to break down into laughter]

me:[giggling] just think the only one who wont be going insane or dragging a boy out of the sand will be Jeri,ai,mako the rest will be to busy dealing with kazu going mad and ryo fainting. [causing them both to start laughing]

Mom:[leaning into the room]what's so funny

rika:[still giggling]we were thinking about tell the gang about us being boyfriend and girlfriend and their reaction

Mom:[questioningly looks at me]

me:[regains composure]we were thinking that henry and Kenta would be happy and that ryo would pass out in the sand while kazu shouts that rika is a demon with me under her spell.[Yoshi braking into a giggles]

Mom:well I have to go help your father you two kids have fun but please don't make a mess.

both:yes MAM

[Yoshi leaves leaving takato and rika to work]

me: rika do you think that any of them knowe were dating [while rolling a piece of dough up]

rika: not unless they were spying on us

me:the only ones who would

both: kazu, Kenta, and ryo

me: hopefully they don't it will be better if they don't knowe

rika:im sure they didn't they knowe they would die if they did

me:rika ...

rika: I was joking

me: I was going to say good idea [leaving a stunned rika] also did you get a letter about the convention thing in Miami

rika:[questioningly] what convention?

me:Digi-con [putting on a wide grin] ow wait you didn't because I have to pass them out tomorrow [pulling out 3 envelopes]

rika:wow your sneaky I knew I would rub off on you [giving takato that evil grin]

me: im not shure if that's good or bad [sheepishly rubbing the back of his head]

rika: for me good for everyone else bad [sniping one of the envelopes away]

me: it's a all expense paid round trip from here to Miami and the hotel is paid for they said they wanted us there when it starts in 3 days so lets see tomorrow we tell every one the next day we pack and the next were gone to Miami baby

rika: you watch to many movies

me: I get to spend time with you when I do so I try to watch tons [making rika blush]

rika: you didn't even watch aliens vs predator we just made out though the thing you knowe my favorite part

me:what _she actually watched it_

rika: when we laid down and kept making out

me:the best part _so she did pay attention to us making out _was when we started

rika: yes it was now lets see we've done 30 buns and about 20 bagels so that means you have 3... 2.. 1..

mom: its time for your break

me:[just staring at her amazed] how is that possible you have only been here to help me 15 times

rika: 30 times and I love every time [giving him a big grin]

me:and I love every time I see you [causing both of them to blush]

rika:so how can you be shure that they will all get to go

me: because is digimon based and don't be so downing besides if it was 1 less I wouldn't mind means less interruption

rika: ill have to ask my mom [pulling out her cell-phone and calling her mom]

* * *

at the Nonka residence rumiko went to answer the phone

rumiko:hello

rika:hey mom

rumiko: ow hi honey hows your date [puting on a gossipy smirk]

rika:MOM anyways it appears takato was asked to hand out some invitations

rumiko:to what

rika: they want the tamers to come to Miami all expenses paid for digicon

rumiko: ill have to think about it

rika: it start in 3 days

rumiko:[with a knowing voice]you're going to go even if I say no

rika:most likely takato's going please mom

rumiko:[frustrated]fine you can im going to pack you some clothes and no pink I knowe

* * *

**ow im ending it on a cliff hanger my 2nd cliffhanger why am I hanging from a cliff**

**[terriormon comes flying in on his ears]**

**terriormon:I don't knowe now save me**

**me: nah you deserve to be killed it was your prank so good luck two you may you die a quick death HAY HENRY HES IN HERE**

**henry:ill be right there**

**terriormon: dear god im a dead man**

**me:note to self - never mess with a mans date or you get fury **

**terriormon: ow dear god henry calm down calm down momenta MOMENTA**

**me:dear god he's literally scared witless ok henry I think you got him back**

**henry: good because I couldnt keep that up much longer ha ha ha ha**


	3. Beach day

**this is a work and progress and its about time you got here henry**

**me: so henry how was the actual date**

**henry:nice there was no terriormon to make a fool of me**

**me: Jeri would have laughed at it so I think you would have bonus points now do my disclaimer please**

**henry: aetwit owns nothing of this at all except the 1 oc everything else has been _Disclaimed_ or should I say this is a _disclaimer_**

* * *

takato was packing all the things he needed for the beach and heading over to rika's to pick her up what was disturbing about the scene was what he was loading it into a 1969 black Chevy Impala in a garage in the back of the bakery{for the sake of this story there will be one and he'll have a driver's license} as he loaded up the last of his stuff he walked into the front of the shop

takato: bye mom dad im going to rika's then were heading to the party its down at some beach [grabbing his keys from a stand]

yoshie: be carefull

takehiro: be carefull [giving a wink from the cash register] and don't go to far

takato: DAD

* * *

at rika's half an hour later

rumiko: im shure takato will love to see you in it

rika: MOM [pulling on a covering over her bikini]

rumiko: ow you're going to the beach and it will really get takato looking [giving her daughter an evil look]

rika:MOM I knowe that and im perfectly fine without showing off my body to him

rumiko: I knowe but it's just your so pale you need to tan some two

rika: ok mom ill tan but do I have to do it in a

rumiko: yes or you'll still be pale now please stop [hearing the door bell] I think that's takato

seiko: yes I have him waiting in the front room for you

rika: ok thank you love you mom grandma [grabbing a bag with all her stuff in it and a sea-side sun hat on her way to the front]

rika:[walking in to the open doorway showing her short crimson top cover and her short crimson bottom cover] how do I look

takato:[nosebleed] uhhhhh no description for the amount of beauty

rika:[blushing a dark red] let's get going

rumiko: [yelling] be carefull and nothing stupid

rika: [yelling back on the way out the front door] ok bye

takato:[starting up the car] I have the gp's all set up I just need you two tell me where to turn

rika:[getting in] ok and when did you get this car its nice

takato: it was a late birthday present it was in the garage behind the bakery

rika: ow so that what that is I thought it was storage

takato:me two [starting to drive]

* * *

half an hour later pulling up to a parking lot looking out across the beach next to henry's black jeep

rika:[ looking at the jeep] you and henry came up with the idea of both using black didn't you

takato:[sheepishly while shutting off the car] I helped him decide on a car

rika:don't get out yet and give me my goggle's[digging though the car]

takato: their on top of the picnic basket [pulling them out of it] or inside sorry [handing them to rika]

rika:im just glad you found them [putting them on then the sun hat hiding them perfectly]

takato: you don't even notice them [lightly kissing her cheek then getting out and getting the stuff from the back]

rika:[getting out scanning the beach spotting 2 kid's that look like AI and mako] I found them ya that's them Jeri and henry are there with kazu, kenta, and wanna be in the water

takato: wanna be your boyfriend because that positions field and it wont be open again

rika: I am rubbing off on you [grabbing her bag and the picnic basket and starting down the beach going to them] HAY JERI

JERI:[looking back and spotting rika with takato walking over to them] hay rika its been to long [running up and hugging her]

henry:[ looking at takato questioningly] how did you get here

takato: look at the car next to yours now help me my arms are getting heavy[henry taking some of the stuff] thanks the guys all down in the water

henry:[looking at the car]is that actually your car

takato: ill take that as a yes

henry:[high-fiving takato] sweet ride

takato:let's get set up and ill tell you about it [glancing at rika and Jeri going on and on giggling]

jeri:come on let's get set up we had some extra chairs [pulling out a chair and having rika sit in it next two her]

rika: so how are you and henry doing I heard you were dating [watching takato and henry put the stuff down next to the umbrella and head out to the water]

jeri:we have been a couple for 3 months now so have you and takato been dating I see the way you look at him [giving rika a questioning look]

rika:I have no idea what you're talking about [hiding the blush]

jeri: don't lie to me this is girl talk isn't that right AI [looking at AI sitting in the chair next to rika listing closely to every word said]

Ai: I already have a boyfriend

rika:well [she reached at the edge of her hat and the girls gave her a questioning gaze while rika made shure no one was looking raised the hat just enough for them to see the goggles and then hiding them again]he got me them for my birthday last year

jeri: that's so cute of him henry got me a necklace for my birthday that matched my eyes

rika: he got the idea after I kinda [sheepishly] stole his off his head Dearing are date but don't tell him I said it he will tell you the exact date and everything [giggling]

AI: that's so cute

jeri: how long have you been dating

rika:[watching takato in the water dive under and pull kazu under making her giggle] we were going to tell you all today ow and [getting AI and Jeri's attention] apparently the 3 orignal tamers were invited to maim for digi-con [getting jeri stunned with AI] it's all expenses paid[causing jeri to start coughing loudly at how stunned she is][sheepishly] sorry jeri if I stunned you too much

jeri:[calming down]that's just amazing how is it possible

Rika: being tamers helps and we are knowe across the world

Jeri: I guess that would do it I mean every one saw takato as gallentmon

Rika: [dreamily] I bet he looked cute

AI&Jeri[giggling]

Jeri: well [looking at her watch] we have some time before we eat want to tan

Rika:do I have to take off my cover

Jeri: [giving her a look that said yes]

Rika:you better not laugh [taking off her bikini cover showing her bikini top with all yellow around and white at the breast and her bottom piece being yellow around the legs and the rest white]

Jeri: O my gosh that's so cute that you thought of renamon that way [giving her the that's too cute look]

Ai: it's just so cute I just got a purple bikini

Jeri: I got a yellow and green one [still looking at rika's]

Rika:lets just get to tanning [grabbing her chair and pulling it into the sun with the other's and laying down so she can watch the boys] I have an idea jeri let's have are boy friend's put suntan lotion on us [with an evil grin]

Jeri: you want to make takato nosebleed [giving rika a knowing grin while laying down on her stomach]

RIKA: [yelling]TAKATO HENRY come here

Takato:[while walking over] what do you need rika

Jeri: we wanted you to put some sunscreen on are back's [picking up some sun screen and tossing it to takato] takato you do rika's back hen my sweet do mine

[with both boys just shrugging and starting no one noticing ryo coming up]

Ryo: what are you guys doing [questioningly]

Takato: rika asked me to put some sun tan loation on her

Ryo: ill do it

Rika: I think takato's got it wanna be

Takato: really ryo I got [applying the lotion to her back causing a chill to go up her spine]

Rika: ow that's cold

Takato: can't help it it's supposed to be

Rika:I knowe I just wasnt expecting it to be freezing cold

Takato: sorry [ while applying the last of the lotion]

Rika: its ok takato

Takato: did I mention it was nice of you think of renamon [causing her to blush]

Rika: how could I not but you knowe something I didn't think of

Takato: what [looking at her questioningly]

Rika: what im going to do with this hat [pointing at it angrily]

Jeri: rika you should take it off

Rika: matsuki take my hat please[giving him puppy eyes]

Ryo: is there something wrong with you never use puppy dog eyes

Takato:are you shure [looking at her questioningly]

Rika: yes I think its time [takato and took off the hat showing te amethyst goggles] and here come's the yelling and the fainting

Ryo[fainted into the sand]

Kazu [finally noticing rika there wearing goggles started yelling nonsense]

Kenta:[flashed takato a thumbs up]

Takato:[kissing rika on the mouth] I wonder when thill get over it

Rika: I couldn't care less because I have you

Takato: so henry I guess I have some explaining to do

Jeri: [questioningly] first I want to knowe how long you have dated

Rika: I'd say a day

Takato:a day fell's more like a year ow wait in a few minutes it will be [kissing her on the neck sending more chills down her spine]

Rika:[blushing while playfully hitting him on the arm] stop it

Henry: ok if you lovebirds are done lets drag K.O. over there [kissing jeri on the forehead the grabbing ryo's left arm] give me a hand Romeo

Takato:[kissing rika's forehead then picking up ryo's right arm] so i say we wake him up [ motioning to the ocean]

Rika: while you're at it why not set him adrift at sea and save us all a headache

Takato: rika rember that talk we hade

Rika:im sorry can't you ever forgive me [puppy dog face]

Takato:[after henry and takato dropped ryo in the water he was starting to come to so takato walked back over to rick kneeled down and kissed her passionately enough to send her into a daze]

Ryo:[shouting] takato what are you doing to rika

Takato: kissing my girlfriend [giving him a stern look]

Ryo [now getting up saying in an angry tone] what do you mean girlfriend she's mine

Rika: [snapping out of her daze] takato that was a dirty trick and I am rubbing off on you wait did ryo...

Takato [cutting her off] yes he did

Rika:[fuming]ryo im not your girlfriend im takato's

[a hawk squeal is heard from above]

Takato:[looking up and scanning the sky]

Rika: takato what are you doing [watching him]

Takato:[watched as the eagle landed] I think I knowe that bird [only just noticing ryo's left jab diving back] what are you doing

Ryo: im going to fight you for rika [throwing a strong right hook only to be stunned as his punch was grabbed just short of takato's face]

Takato:[having everyone stunned with ryo's fist in his hand]ryo stop this is stupid

Ryo: takato im going to take her from you [sending a left hook at him]

[takato swiftly ducks under his left hook and stunned everyone as he delivered a precise enough hit with his palm into ryo's gut to send him flying back]

Takato: you wanna keep at it ryo or will you stay down

Ryo:when did you get that good and best 2 out of 3 [getting back up and ready to fight]

[takato pulled off his shirt he wore to Okinawa stunning everyone as he had a six-pack]

Henry:[looking questioningly at a drooling rika] how long has a six-pack [rika just keep drooling at takato's six-pack] ill take that as a just now

[ryo took first swing with a right hook takato dodging back and grabbed ryo's arm flipping him over his shoulder with ryo rolling back to a stand he turned around with a left jab to find his opponent slipping past his fist and dead in on him takato delivered a lighting fast punch to ryo's gut that had him fall out of breath into the sand after a few seconds takato stuck out a hand to him and helped him up with everyone stunned]

Takato: good try but I have trained a lot

Rika:[cleaning up her drool standing up and puting her arms on her hip's]when have you been doing this

Takato:[sheepishly] you rember that man I have visiting for 5 min every other day well he has been training me

Rika:[questioningly] 5 min every other day got you ripped I don't belive it

Takato: [almost on the edge of all out laughter] only if he were here could it be explained [looking to his right and spotting the eagle standing in the sand with a note raped around a collar on its leg]I think that eagle is his [he extended his arm for a few seconds and the eagle flew onto his arm leaving a everyone stunned while he undid the note from the collar that had a silver tag with the name silver wing and a number on it that he couldn't make out the number] will one of you come here[rika got up and walked over because every one else was in a daze]extend your arm [rika did as she was told and silverwing moved to her arm while takato undid the letter rika petted silverwing] his name is silver wing hes gentle [as everyone came forward henry came up to takato's left and ryo on his right while rika stood in front of him with silverwing on her arm a little ways to the right with jeri on her right kazu and kenta on her left with Ai and mako just behind her]

takato: ok lets see what he sent us it say's matsuki I heard about your little problem with the letters how you only have 3 and I needed to walk silverwing so i did one better rember the bloodseals I taught you about the thumb is the key of a seal [ looking down on the page he noticed a fingerprint and provided to bite his thumb to draw a little blood]

Rika:honey what are you doing

Takato:just watch[lowering the note down so they could all see the outside of the thumb] you see the lettering outside the thumb it is bloodletting every 2nd symbol is pointless each bloodseal comes from a different person has lettering specific to there's only those who knowe how to break the seal can get the items [taking his bloody thumb he pressed it on the seal causing it to glow and some envelopes with what looked like a snack appear]rika did we bring the other 3

Rika: yes jeri can you go get them but what's with the snack

Takato: it's a treat for silverwing I think he's supposed to start back [silverwing leaned over and like the top of the note] let me guess saliva reveling ink it says takato I wont be in town to train with you so keep practicing with henry because your both on the same level and this is homework awwww nuts [pouting] he think's to far ahead

Rika:[seductively] well you have extra credit with me

Henry:im going to guess that his hawk needs to be heading back [taking the treat and feeding it to silverwing]you should get headed back [once finished with the treat silverwing spread his wings and took off despite the downdraft they seemed to of gotten]

Takato:[watching]that bird is a lot stronger than he look's he could fly with ease out of a tornado

Rika:[taking the letter's] will explain this after lunch and kazu kenta try to take them and...

Takato:[cutting off rika]ill kick your butt[proceeding to kiss rika take the envelopes and put them in his pocket while picking her up bridal style at the same time]

Rika:[blushing]I can't belive you did that to me again

Takato:guys are we going to stand here all day or eat

* * *

Half an hour and one picnic later they were all talking with takato in the first chair with rika pressing herself to his six-pack while she tanned takato made out with her with henry and jeri making out next two them Ai and mako set in a chair sleeping with the rest in a circle around them ryo being the first to speak

Ryo: so how about we hear about the letters why are you all making out

Rika:[coming up for air] ryo I don't care

Takato:[kissing her into a daze]rika lay back down [she did as she was told]good and ryo its all expense paid round trip to Miami for digicon and it looks like the antique seems to really like me

Rika:[slipping up his chest while he was lost in thought and presided to make out with him leading takato to pull her close but he missed her waist and grabbed her butt and presided to pull her up while she leat out hushed moans from the feeling]

Henry:[him and jeri stopping there make out session and sitting up]that was fun and all but how long do we have till we need to be there

takato:[not wanting to stop reached down and threw an envelope to henry and went back to making out]

kazu:this is impossible [watching the scene] rika must have drugged him or hypnosis or something [getting takato to stop for a second]

takato: kazu I am under the hypnosis [getting a few weird glances] of love it's called get a girlfriend that you actually love [electing rika, jeri, henry, ai, mako, and kenta to start laughing while ryo and kazu just moped] and start getting pact were all going to digicon because if cliff sent them your taking them

* * *

**ow that was nice NOT well next chapter they will all be packing and what is cliff's plan and what exactly is the reason for them all to be at digi con very strange and questions that terriormon keeps asking but I will tell no one and I mean no one not even my self consence what I am planning because it will be stupefying or just nice**


	4. taking off and wtf

**ya things are looking shitty for me school showed up and now i hate life Yay terriormon do the disclaimer this is the 3rd rewrite of this chapter and I'm getting tired of rewriting this ok do the disclaimer**

**Terriormon:this is a disclaimer he owns nothing now on with the day**

* * *

Standing at a window in a meeting room with a large table in the center stood cliff still in his cloak with doru next to him and a man dressed in a red business suit and a man in the same suit but black behind him there names james and Charlie respectively

Cliff: so how are things coming along[not gazing from the window]

James: perfectly every thing is set for digi-con and all are card sellers have the newest edition ready the moment digicon open's they go on sale

Cliff: the tournament set up

Charlie: spot on nothing is a miss and the special round is all set up the moment we have are world champ we can have the last match of the champ and a friend vs you this will be most interesting for any viewer

Cliff: doru how is it on the digi side

Doru:everything is set azulongmon agreed although when he heard the other half of the plan he understood also you should see it guilmon and renamon were making out it was strange

Cliff:let get back to business[petting the demonic little dragon on the head] does any one knowe when the press conferences are and how long

James:[smiling at the sight of the two friends being happy]there trying to start them at 8:00am an hour after the start of digi con and want them to keep going for five hours

Cliff:that's insane ill give them two hours and that's all tell them that because I need to get the tamers to the beach a half hour after the conference

James: ill tell them that were cutting it back

Cliff: if they give you problems tell them to call me

Charlie:im going to go make final preps to the dueling area [as the two Left]

cliff:ok doru I got some practicing to do [pulling out a blue box]

* * *

in the nonka residence rika was packing while her mom tried to convince her to wear a dress on the plane

Rika:[pleadingly]mom I don't want to wear it

Rumiko:takato will love it [holding up a short crimson dress with no straps that was see-through around the waist]

rika:MOM no its to reveling [looking very self consias at the dress] I don't want to show off my body besides if i do i just want him to nose bleed that will imply something more or make him nose bleed to death

rumiko: I don't think he will but I wont force you [putting down the dress and walking out a little frustrated]

rika:[suddenly looking evil] im not wearing it till I adjust it [walking over to her closet reaching in and pulling out a box and walking back to the dresser opening it to show a needle and some design] I hope this works the way I watched it

?:[silently walking in and scaring her granddaughter] im shure it will but let me help

rika:so you're not going to tell mom[looking a little sheepishly]

siko: no because im going to help you do it and it will look buitieful and really show her whats for now what do you have [picking up a design] let me guess this one

rika:[knowing the design by heart] yes I wanted to wow him and mom

siko: let's get to work [sitting down next two her]

* * *

a day later at the shinjuku airport at 6am everyone but rika had arrived everyone was ready and waiting henry with a green bag and a black suit takato in a red suit kazu and kenta in matching rustic suits ryo in a blue suit with a king symbol on it and jeri in a longer green dress all of them were waiting for their flight to arrive.

henry: are you shure that this is it takato

takato: look at the ticket it said here so did the flight attendant she said it was running a little late on take off but would be here on time [seeing a plane coming down with a bow shooting an arrow on the rudder and heading for there terminal]

announcer: the Tokyo to Miami flight has landed all passengers please head to terminal 4

henry:[a little surprised looking at the rudder design] hmm iv never seen that company before and nobody but us are here and where's rika

takato:she was running late she should be here [looking around not noticing rika walking up in her dress with her hair down and crimson shoe's on]I wonder [suddenly turning to henry with rika between them kissing him on the lips scaring him]

rika:[giggling] hello love

takato:[looking at her up and down than noticing a major part to it a hazard on the chest of her crimson dress leaving takato to nosebleed]uhhhh your to butifull

rika:[Blushing]ow I love you [snuggling into his chest]I got the idea from guilmon mom and nanny helped me[takato pulled her close as rumiko and Seiko came up with rika's bags]

rumiko:[smiling]lets leave the happy couple alone but mom I cant belive you did that to the dress

Siko:it was her idea not mine and rika dear be carefull ow takato make shure she's a good girl[winking at him]

Takato:[saluting to the eldest nonka] of course

Henry:[interrupting them] sorry to rush you but we have 4 min to leave

Takato:goodbye miss nonka bye siko ill take care of rika

?:im shure you will but don't forget frank im watching

Takato:[whirling around to see a purple dragon waist-high with a red diamond on his snout in a cloak covering leaving them dead surprised along whit the flight attendant as he walked off the plane]doru what the sovereigns are you doing here

Doru:[insulted] so I cant pick up one of my friends I have to have reason

Takato:sorry its just unexpected [recovering with a grin]

Doru: well let's get on board can't keep the omega waiting [getting takato giggling while everyone was still in shock while he went onboard]

Takato:[clapping his hands getting all their attention then grabbing rika's waist pulling her close] let's get going explain on the flight because you will be amazed and omega is waiting

Flight attendant:you should all hurry its scheduled to leave in 20 minutes

Henry[hastily bowing] thank you mam [grabbing Jeri's hand and his bag with hers and taking off in the plane with everyone close behind]

Takato:[grabbing rika's bag and his walks in saying one last goodbye to the elder nonka's as rika follow's close]

* * *

The plane was amazing it was state of the art first class with leather seat's lined up in pairs there were 3 pairs a row there were 3 rows a big screen tv and the best part they were the only one's flying meaning no

takato:[amazed]doru how did he pull this

doru:[looking boldly around] lets just put it this way the first fly boys had a sponsor that was UNKNOWN to a lot of people and hidden in the government [letting out a light laugh]

takato:[looking a little to relaxed for this] I figured he'd do that lets all take seats

rika:[still stunned while sitting down in one of the seats with takato next to her as doru set down in the middle pair] what does that mean

takato:[laughing]that will all be explained when we meet him hey doru where is he

doru:lets just say he'll be at the tournament to give you're asse's a whooping[causing kazu and kenta to laugh while jeri giggled henry stared off thinking into space and causing rika takato and ryo to get a little angry]

takato:[grinning]what makes you so shure that he can best me or rika he had his deck hung up for years he only uses 1 card to digi volve you

doru: matsuki like you he lead a team but me and him went though hell and back with everything you seen being the rest stops trust me the only thing he can't beat is the Megiddo [getting him and takato tense at the name and causing everyone to look at them whit curosity and tension]

takato:[tense and a little surprised] what do you mean a team

doru: he's got the google's matsuki but he suffered more than any googled he had to watch his friend's fall and he couldnt stop it we couldnt... [causing a silence as the rest took seats henry and jeri on the far side of takato and rika with doru laying down in the middle seats kazu and kenta behind him and ryo behind henry]

rika:[breaking the tension]what happened

doru: they were falling inside the black we pulled them out and then we had to dive in it to end a war for the digi core of the digi world [dropping to a laying position with a mournful look]

henry:[questioningly] there was a war and what is the digi core of the digiworld

doru:[sitting back up]it was hell [leaving some of them stunned except takato]

takato:[speaking up] doru you knowe you couldnt of stopped what happened we both knowe

doru:[moody] I could have tried harder to save some more of the wounded then I did [getting a few questioning glances from the mention of wounded]

takato: you and cliff did you'r best to defeat him you did some damage from what i heard from cliff

doru:[letting out a light laugh] he told you that so you wouldnt knowe what we fought or try to beat it or join it [getting everyone a little scared]because it will sooner kill you then spare you just like drake and bullet

takato:doru I heard the story from cliff I knowe what happened

rika:[questioningly] what happened

doru:takato you tell it I don't want to talk about... old friend's [laying down and falling asleep]

takato:[getting everyone looking at him] it was about 2 years before the first digi destend were thought of there were digimon but most were ither in the west quadrant or the north a few had made home in the unknown crossroads that was at the center of the digi realms hidden from most digimon turned into ether a folklore or a legend by the sovereign's to protect it because it held all the other quadrant's from falling apart and drifting away and helped keep the quadrant's from de stabilizing like the south quad much of the war...

doru:[cutting him off] was based around a fight of one billion digimon vs one being one demon that took ten million digimon to kill and one billion to fight

kazu:was this guy like strong or were the billion digimon just wea...

doru:[getting pissed] NEVER CALL THOSE DIGIMON WEAK[jumping over the seat pushing him into it with his snout in his face scaring everyone] those were the bravest digimon ever they fought that damned thing I fought side by side with many of them and all of them were more honorable then all those hero's in humanity's existence[still mad as takato apeard at his side putting a hand on his shoulder]

takato: he doesnt knowe what happened [giving doru a solum look]

doru: I knowe but still [backing away from kazu and breaking down crying as takato kneeled down and pulled him into a hug while everyone gave kazu a dead glare but rika's spoke words that ripped though walls and kazu causing him to cringe]

kazu:[solumley]im sorry I didn't knowe

doru:[lighting up]im sorry you didn't knowe

jeri:[felling the tension in the air put on the smile] hay whats cliff like[getting everyone looking at her] I mean he has to be better than kazu and kenta if he took on that powerful a digimon [getting everyone laughing causing everyone to stand up so they can lean over laughing] I just hope he's not clumsy

rika:[laughing] if all the googleheads are alike he will be ha ha

takato:[stooping suddenly as he pointed at rika questioningly] what does that mean

rika:[grabbing ahold of takato's arm and pulling close to him staring into his eyes knowingly]lets face it takato if it weren't for me you would have triped over one of the reaper's cords

takato: im not that much of a cults [which causes everyone to start laughing while there laughing takato starts making out with rika to stop her from laughing]

doru:[calming down after about 5 minutes of laughing with most of the others finally notices takato and rika making out and starts slowly clapping]amazing matsuki amazing

henry:[not at all impressed]you just found out that there dating or that they make out a lot

doru:make out a lot and you just found out there engaged [causing henry to break out coughing in astonishment]

jeri:[stunned] what is he talking about

takato:[sheepishly] I kinda asked rika to marry me later on when were older and ready for it because we love each other that much [raping his arms around her waist then sitting in the seat with her in his lap leaving them all amazed] how long have we been engaged love

rika:[laying on his chest] about 2 to 3 month's [lifting up her hand to reveal a ring with a half crimson half amethyst crystal circling each other just like an yin yang symbol with a hazard symbol showing though it causing everyone to drop their mouth's in amazement while doru just proceeded to spit out a ball of metal into his hand roughly the size of rika's fist and though it up so that it hit his head and knocked him out but moments before it hit he said]

doru:nooooooooooooo I lost the bet [getting knocked out]

* * *

**im ending it on that I am losing reason so many people and no one reviews I hate you all for destroying my motivation**


	5. landing the plot is getting realy thick

**Sorry I lost my motivation and was having some major writers block but im back and it seems I lost my two minions so im going to have to disclaimer it. **

**DISCLAIMER. ok wow why the freak do I need a DISCLAIMER seriously hollywood why you fools why.**

* * *

Half an hour before landing in the sky over mexico heading into the gulf of mexico doru was finally coming to in the middle row opening his eyes to find everyone besides henry asleep in their seat's

doru:ugh what happened [rubbing his head]

Henry:[in a hushed tone] you hit your self with a metal ball yelling something about a bet and we put you back in your seat

doru:[hushing his voice] by we please say you and Takato and not the two numskull's because with their level of obsession I wouldn't be surprised to find a bald spot.

Henry:[letting out a muffled laugh] ya we did [questioningly] but what I want to knowe is how you got to stay on earth when the rest of the world's digimon had to leave?

doru:[rubbing his head in embarrassment]well I was a case in wich I was able to over power the felling and the devolution

Henry:[going back to his normal voice out of shock] but how can you possibly over power the devolution it would break down your data [as Jeri turned over and snuggled closer to henry while Takato who had Rika's head in his lap just opened his eyes]

Takato:[low voice] he can match up to the sovereign's henry

Henry:but how there the sovereign's the strongest thing in the digital world

doru:henry have you gone dumb on us the very digital existence is to evolve more data more evolution [ yawning he then laid back down in the seat and fell asleep]

Henry:[looking at Takato expecting a response]so Takato your ok with this and you knew and you never told us

Takato:[letting out a small laugh] because you wouldn't belive me [then he took his hand and started running it though rika's hair]we may want to start waking up because were about an hour out according to my watch not counting timezone

Henry:[looking at his green watch]your right were only 30 minutes out lets wake up the girl's first [pointing back] and leave the fool's to wake up on their own [winking at Takato]

both Takato and Henry took their girlfriend's head's lifted them up and kissed them till they woke up wich ended up turning into a front row make out wich got doru and ryo up from all the kissing and strangely enough a muffled moan from one of the girl's

doru:[groggery] ok that's enough the people 10 universe's over can hear you and they called they said shut up [rolling into the crack of the seat so he was facing up]

ryo:[tired] Really shut up your waking up the dead [rubbing his eye's]

getting both make out session's to end with both couples blushing

Takato:sorry we just wanted to have a little fun

doru: well you can all do that in the room's [finally standing up and stretching while looking at the 2 blushing couples]ha ha you guy's put guilmon to shame

Takato:[sarcastical]ya shure

doru:[sarcastic]Takato you're a real master of sarcasm

Takato:[happy]you think so [causing everyone to start laughing at his bluntness] why's everyone laughing?

Intercom: please fasten your seatbelt's were coming in for a landing [as the fasten seatbelt light turned on]

doru:[taking his seat while shouting up to the front]REX ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS LEAN OVER THE ARMREST, BEEF JERKY, AND SODA AND TELL US!

Intercom:you knowe me that would be too much work and the beef jerky is too good to ignore [stifling some laugh's] I take the laugh's as agreement now buckle up were coming in for a landing.

[10 minutes later and a hassle they have landed in a private hangar with the same symbol on the side right next to the main terminal with everyone coming off the plane even a rather well dressed strong built man with a few scars across his face and short buzzed blond hair who just by looking at would give you an impression of a strong confident leader leaning on the bottom of the ramp with a bag of beef jerky waiting on his passengers to get off making some small chat with doru who was just lying around waiting at the bottom of the ramp]

doru:Rex are you going to the **"grand"** ribbon cutting of the first digi-con? [emphasising the grand sarcasm]

rex: nah I already went to the 7th digi-con I didn't find anything good

doru: ow come on I will die without some one to keep me entertained and you knowe how to lighten a mood even after the clone wars ended [pleading with him]

rex:ow you don't get that lucky I have to check some things make shure the dimension's don't implode[letting out a laugh] have fun with cliff

doru: you like the fact im going to die of boredom[pouting on the ground]

Rex:here a consolation prize for you pain [tossing him a small piece of jerky that doru caught and started chewing on it while laying on the ground moaning with pleasure from taste]

* * *

half an hour later at a large 5 star hotel all the tamers had divided their rooms takato and rika, henry and Jeri, kazu and kenta, and ryo alone in the last room doru having left when they went in to get their rooms takato and rika were in their room siting on there single king sized bed snuggling while looking out there sliding window spanning the section of a wall at the ocean they hade a great view of just set there

takato:[pulling rika in a little closer] so what do you think of this whole digi-con I have to say im not that joyous at the prospect being mobbed for the first time [grimacing at the thought of it]

rika:[giggling] it wont be as bad as you think no girls will try to get you because im here [showing that same anger she has always used to protect things close to her]

takato:[questioningly] why would I worry about girls mobbing? me I only need one and they should knowe that [looking lovingly into her eyes as they started a make out session]

* * *

standing in a black endless void filled with millions of mini lights doting all over cliff paced around a little contemplating things he had seen that could foretell the end of the future or the world for that matter and yet it all seemed to come naturally to him as he brushed off every bad thought

cliff:_the world falling into black and consumed by death nah_ [he brushed off all the bad possibilities]_ ok time to focus on the one ending I have fought for ha they wont even realise that im playing this event matsuki doesn't knowe his teacher is a knight of the all mighty miracle crystal creator of all miracles he doesnt knowe im the richest man alive hell all he knows is im the best hand to hand combat specialist this world knows because I invented it and I knowe the art of blood seals and blood lettering to bad I have to make him and rika..._[his thoughts cut off as he was planing out his next play by a purple vortex opening and doru stepping out]

doru:ok there at the hotel the ribbon cutting is tomorrow and all is still falling as we need it to this will be interesting[laughing at the thought of the one outcome]

* * *

rika and takato had just finished their 3rd make out session and decided to plan out the next day as they laid under the covers takato holding rika in his arms as they held each other

rika:takato do you think this whole ribbon cutting will go well and the press conference?

takato:[reassuringly]rika what could go wrong im shure everything will be perfect but id like to knowe exactly what all this is about needing a ribbon cutting its kind of weird its just a convention

rika: honey I don't think anyone will ever figure that one out no one even knows who the guy running it is he is supposed to show up at the cutting ceremony but no one knows just who it is the only picture is of him in a cloak but his face isnt visible some have figured his something like the first tamer or the best id personally like to test that theory in a battle[her face turning to one of determination as she snuggled into takato's chest]

takato:[he grinned at the thought of who it was]_cliff you are playing a lot things then again aren't you if it's not you id shure like to knowe who else could pull it off_[him and rika fell asleep snuggling close as the sun set on the end of the days events]

* * *

**don't kill me for not including any of the other tamers or any other things im going for some plot thinkings also sorry this took me so long I have had to deal with school and robotics but now I will devote my skills here for as long as possible**


End file.
